Filth In The Beauty
by azedume
Summary: Beleza em decomposição – várias cenas de conteúdo sexual, em sua maioria drabbles em PWP, de todos os casais que eu sentir que devo escrever.
1. Mácula

**Considerações iniciais:** Ficlet escrita num desafio de última hora feito pela **PandoraLc **a.k.a.:** Dama**; Essa ficlet foi escrita para ser lida durante dois minutos e trinta segundos, que é o tempo de duração da música Danse Macabre - uma das músicas do OST de Kuroshitsuji - que eu aconselho a ser ouvida durante a leitura. Bom proveito, não me odeiem. Aquele esquema, não gosto de yaoi, não me culpem por não fazer direito.

* * *

**Filth In The Beauty**  
_A Mácula  
_Condes

* * *

**–**

**F**oi o máximo que pôde fazer. Arquear-se para trás e ceder, porque Alois insistiria e Ciel sabia disso. A princípio, sentiu-se o ser mais fraco e repugnante do mundo. Principalmente quando a língua inquieta de Jim lhe invadiu o peito, rompendo o tecido de seu pijama com aquelas mãos asquerosas. Principalmente quando os lábios daquele loiro lhe desceram pelo tórax, fazendo com que a retração das costas do pequeno conde fosse incontestável. Principalmente quando a boca já lhe sugava o sexo sem a menor gentileza – talvez propositalmente – e o anelar já se atentava para cavidade nada úmida. Mas logo Alois resolveu tal questão com sua língua, depois de deixar Phantomhive de costas, com o rosto prensado contra o papel de parede caríssimo repleto de arabescos que não importavam naquele momento. No fim das contas, Ciel estava nas pontas dos pés, ofegante, e rendia-se. E percebia que não apenas desconhecia o próprio corpo, como também o odiava agora. Odiava-se por se deixar macular por alguém sujo como McCain. Por se deixar macular por um ato desmedido na busca – eminente e inconsciente – pelo prazer desesperado. Odiava descobrir que podia sentir prazer, e não somente o ódio vingativo. E odiava tudo isso, infinitamente mais, por se tratar da boca imunda do "herdeiro" da casa Trancy que lhe fazia sentir-se daquela forma imunda; sentir-se febril. Por ser Alois quem fazia seu membro mais íntimo ficar cada vez tão mais rijo; o fazia reagir a cada arranhão, a cada toque, a cada mordida que suas coxas recebiam, e a cada investida que os dedos de Alois executavam. Por fim, quando Ciel já não conseguia pensar em mais nada, sentiu-se fluir, e a cabeça explodir; sujou o papel de parede caríssimo e cheio de arabescos desimportantes despejando fluidos sujos de carne, sem ver o sorriso de escárnio de um McCain mais vadio do que o de costume.

- Eu queria engolir, Phantomhive... – declarou, segurando Ciel pelos pulsos, conduzindo-o, fazendo-o sentar, inebriado e perdido em mil sensações novas. Alois sabia que felação era sua habilidade mais primorosa – O que houve? Não tem nada a dizer? Acho que eu me contentaria com um beijo de gratidão – o loiro ria esfuziante, em deboche sem medida, divertindo-se e contentando-se na dormência da mente e do corpo de Ciel. A dormência que ele havia causado com suas habilidades tão sujas e prazerosas. Mas Ciel já não ouvia suas risadas nem suas palavras torpes. Estava sujo.

–

* * *

**Considerações finais:** queria pedir perdão a **Bia** por pular os nossos desafios de Naruto e escrever essa fic antes. Essa será a primeira fic de outras, mesmo que eu não tenha leitores. Tô escrevendo mais pra mim, ultimamente q


	2. Perversão

**Declarações iniciais:** "conteúdo sexual explícito, palavras de baixíssimo calão, depravação de valores religiosos" ou sei lá como chamar isso, não cola. Putaria, xingamento, e blasfêmia q

* * *

**Filth In The Beauty  
**_Perversão_**  
**Noivos

* * *

**–**

**É claro** que ela deveria ter desconfiado. Marcar a data do casamento, decidir os arranjos pessoalmente, escolher a igreja... Claro, claro, claro. Ciel não era mais o mesmo.  
Ser conduzida daquela forma na carruagem – estavam de mãos dadas – foi uma grande, enorme, infinita covardia da parte do Conde Phantomhive. Tomada pelas mãos sem perceber a grande enrascada, a enorme mentira, a infinita decepção que seu sonho infantil estava se tornando. Porque agora Sebastian havia acabado de sair da igreja e, provavelmente, havia trancado as portas comunais da catedral – ou, ao menos, foi o que ela conseguiu deduzir pelo som que ouviu.  
O sorriso doce de Ciel durante todo o percurso havia sido falso. Mas ela só notou isso quando sua expressão se distorceu no mais sádico dos olhares que já pudera vislumbrar. Apenas Deus – e talvez o Diabo – soubesse que tipo de perversão Ciel praticava em suas andanças pelo sul da Europa. Mas ninguém sabia sobre o monstro que o conde havia se tornado. Somente Elizabeth o conhecia daquela forma diabólica.  
Porque sempre que Ciel voltava de suas vadiagens pelo mundo – sempre com Sebastian a seu lado em trajes negros e com aqueles seus olhos castanhos, quase vermelhos – o conde vinha até sua noiva e lhe fazia provar de alguma nova sensação suja, alguma perversão sexual. Apesar de todo o choro, ele era o conde, e ela, a sua noiva.  
Era por isso que ela cedia quando Ciel investia – como investia com seus dedos agora, por debaixo do vestido, forçando-os para dentro de Elizabeth –, fazendo-se de rogada, a princípio, mas cedendo, por fim. Já nem sentia a dor do abuso. Lentamente, com o passar dos meses – e anos, consequentemente – Elizabeth percebeu que aquilo não era nada além do seu dever como futura-esposa. Devota, ela se ajoelhava, conforme Ciel ordenava. Humilhada, chupava-o sem fazer hora, mesmo que não conseguisse engolir todo o membro, o que a fazia engasgar e lacrimejar. Então Ciel a arrastou pelo chão frio, segurando-lhe os cabelos da nuca, até que ela conseguiu se levantar cambaleante. O noivo a levou até o altar onde, supostamente, se casariam um dia. Ele ordenava que ela sorrisse. Ele ordenava que ela estivesse feliz, porque aquele lugar era sagrado, principalmente para eles. Elizabeth não conseguia, aquilo era insano, e ela não podia lidar com uma coisa dessas. Até que Ciel lhe soltou os cabelos, e ela pôde cair de joelhos, tentando respirar mais calma. Tentava chorar e não conseguia. Nem sequer implorar por clemência ela conseguia – ou talvez nem quisesse clemência mas não percebesse.

- Beije... – ele ordenou, segurando um crucifixo, e ela obedeceu.  
- Agora chupe como se fosse eu...

Elizabeth estava perplexa. Tanto pela blasfêmia, quanto pela voz impassível e o olhar indiferente de Ciel.

- Vamos, chupe. Chupe como se fosse o meu pau... – ele a segurava pelo queixo, e se contentava no olhar desesperado dela. Seus olhos voltaram a lacrimejar quando ela finalmente obedeceu, pedindo perdão a Deus a cada vez que Ciel fazia ponta do crucifixo ir até sua garganta, quase machucando Elizabeth provocando uma cacofonia enojante.

- Agora você tem de agradecer... – Ciel sorriu ao dizê-lo, jogando o crucifixo longe e adornando o rosto de Elizabeth com suas mãos lisas.  
- Você tem de agradecer a Deus – então ele se levantou, segurando-a pelos pulsos, fazendo-a levantar junto de si – pelo noivo que tem. Tem de agradecer por todas as coisas que eu faço por você, e por todo o prazer que eu te proporciono...

Aquilo não tinha a menor graça, mas Ciel ainda sorria. Se sua intenção era fazer uma lavagem cerebral, induzir sua noiva a se tornar uma espécie insana de escrava, certamente o estava conseguindo. Porque agora Elizabeth se pusera de costas para Ciel, debruçando-se no altar onde o padre costumava pregar seu sermão, e salientara os flancos, como que incentivando Ciel a levantar-lhe o vestido para comê-la no altar de Deus. Ele não se surpreendeu, mas viu-se contente em perceber que sua noiva havia aceitado sua posição. Viu-se ainda mais contente quando percebeu que havia secreção escorrendo da boceta para as coxas de sua futura noiva. Todo o tempo em que Elizabeth havia repetido para si mesma que não se deixaria corromper pela depravação de seu noivo mostrava-se em vão, agora. Ele a tomara, deixando seu pau escorregar de forma nada sutil para dentro dela. Segurava-a pelos braços e violentamente investia com os quadris, fazendo-a gemer esganiçado a cada estocada. E ela, em sua condição submissa, só esperava que ele ordenasse mais uma vez.

- Vamos, querida, agradeça a Deus, ele está olhando para você agora.

Ciel a segurou pela nuca, fazendo com que ela levantasse o rosto e encarasse a face de Cristo no cedro, encarando-a decepcionado. Então Elizabeth fez sua oração mais profana, sentindo-se contrair a cada palavra que falava, a cada vez que a voz falhava e a cada investida contra seu íntimo.

- Oh, Deus...

- Isso, agradeça por ser fodida por mim – Ciel arqueou o corpo para frente, espirituoso; empolgado na perversão a que convencera Elizabeth se submeter; mantendo os lábios próximos à orelha dela, arfante, mantendo um ritmo mais lento em suas estocadas, mal podendo controlar a excitação e contentamento em depravar sua noiva.

- Sou grata pelo pau que me fode – ela retomou sua prece, suspirando ao sentir o hálito quente do noivo próximo à nuca e as estocadas diminuírem a velocidade mas tornarem-se ainda mais profundas – obrigada por ser fodida... Obrigada, Deus... Por ser comida assim – foi então que Ciel segurou-lhe o pescoço, tentando fazê-la ficar sem ar por alguns segundos. Até que ela retomou sua oração, confundindo já o valor das virtudes, porque todas as coisas que haviam lhe ensinado no decorrer de sua vida se distorciam em sua mente agora... Fechou os olhos na esperança de que o Cristo não a visse, como ela não o podia ver agora.

- Obrigada, meu deus – porque sabia que, agora, Ciel era seu verdadeiro deus – por me foder agora. Obrigada, meu deus, por me tomar como sua noiva... – mas seu deus a corrigiu.

- Diga que é minha vadia.

- ... Por me tomar como sua vadia – ela prosseguiu, a voz manhosa – e eu imploro, senhor, que goze dentro de mim...

- Diga que está suja. Diga que eu a tornei uma vadia imunda.

- Oh, meu deus, eu sou tão suja – ela quase chorava, mas de tanto tesão e tensão entre as pernas – E eu imploro que – Ciel interrompeu-a novamente, pressionando o corpo contra o dela e, consequentemente, pressionando-a contra o altar. Elizabeth continuou mesmo com a voz falha e esganiçada – imploro que me faça ainda mais suja com sua porra... Por favor, senhor... Goze dentro de mim...

E então apenas a respiração de ambos permaneceu. A voz dela já não rompia o espaço e os quadris dele não se moviam mais. Permaneceram mais alguns segundos naquela posição, ambos entorpecidos. Ele pelo orgasmo, e ela por um misto de arrependimento e prazer vergonhoso. Acabou viciando naquela sensação ladina e voluptuosa de culpa que lhe roubara os pensamentos nas noites seguintes, enquanto se tocava durante os banhos. Mas, naquele momento, logo que Ciel pode retomar o fôlego, tirou seu membro de dentro de sua noiva, deixando-o escorregar lentamente para fora, sensível ainda pelo orgasmo, sem perceber que sua porra caía no chão da casa de Deus. Mas sua alma já estava condenada, então apenas sorriu para Cristo, pois sabia que haveria milhares de anos de depravação até o Messias voltar. Ajudou Elizabeth a se recompor de forma muito solene, mas tão impassível quanto outrora. Levou-a para casa e sumiu em direção ao Egito. Muito deseducado da parte de Ciel deixar sua noiva viciada em prazeres tão sujos da carne, e nem ao menos estar lá para satisfazê-los.

Acabaram não marcando a data do casamento.

**–**

* * *

**Considerações finais: **os personagens ficaram bem OOC, mas a minha desculpa - cof, cof - é que eu quis colocar aí como se eles já fossem adultos, e tal, tudo lindo, foda-se. Amém, irmãos? Larissa, querida, agradeça a Deus.


End file.
